Behind the Scenes of OSoTL
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A kind of addition to Orphan School of Tough Learning involving some screen time for my own characters. After all, someone has to watch the baby Dragon during those hiatuses...


A/N: All right, here we go. The first person up to bat is a dragon named Gaotail, from my story _The Dracon Family_. You can see what I posted of it in in my fictionpress account, the link should be on my profile page.

And of course, if anyone dares to touch my brain-children, let alone steal them, they'll be in traction at best. I take their welfare quite seriously.

Bitty!Dragon is of course partial property of Martin Bayton. I'm just watching him [sort of] for the moment.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes of OSoTL:**

Take 1: Practice

He wasn't certain at all when it came to what to do with the creature he had been given to take care of for the day. It was not that it was anything unfamiliar, no, it was of his own kind. But, for some reason, this seemed to make everything that much stranger. The silver dragon watched the smaller green with nothing short of trepidation, remembering the series of events that had landed him in this predicament.

_"Gao, I just need you to watch him for a few hours. I'll be back tonight, promise!"_

_ "Well, alright, I suppose." A beat. "W-Wait, you never told me his name!"_

_ "Um," Embarrassed, the human turned back around. ", he, doesn't exactly have one. Just call him Dragon, he'll answer to that, okay?"_

_ Though she'd been gone before he could agree, or protest more, leaving him with the bemusedly blinking pile of green scales at his feet._

The small squeaks snapped him out of his reverie, and he looked down at the smaller dragon to see him nudging insistently. However, this wasn't a hungry sort of insistent or a scared sort of insistent, this felt more like a pay-attention-to-me sort of insistent. The irritated look being flashed up at him in between bumps was something of a giveaway to that idea. Bringing his head down, Gaotail pressed his head and neck low to the ground to be at the other's eyelevel. The stare given to him might have made him laugh if he weren't trying to stay still. As such, he couldn't help the light rumble of amusement, though the fact that the hatchling tried to mimicry the noise with a juvenile, squeaky growl of his own. It would have probably been a lot less funny if the tiny hatchling had not tried to stand on his hind legs while doing so [probably to be more intimidating], losing his balance and falling over with a shrill squeak. Before Gaotail realized it, he was laughing, strangled at first though a real bark of mirth escaped by the end. However, when he looked down and noticed that the hatchling was looking up at him with a look that quite clearly described both his ire and his exasperation in one, he realized that he may have taken this a touch too far.

In an apology, he nudged the smaller to his feet, quickly figuring that maybe laughing at him prior had not been the best thing to do as Dragon had now latched onto his nose and would _not let go._

A low, near-pleading noise arose from the silver's muzzle, to which the devilish look in the hatchling all but said his request had been denied. In a small moment of desperation, Gaotail began to bob his head up and down gently to dislodge the child. After a few little jerks made Dragon loose his grip enough to slide, though unfortunately he solved this problem by jabbing his small paw in the larger reptile's nose. The near-strangled roar was certainly enough to shock the hatchling into dropping off, rolling safely on the ground to a halt. Gaotail later would be grateful for that, but for the moment, he was more preoccupied by the fact that his nose had been grabbed, manhandled, and mildly scratched in the effort it took to get Dragon off. Rubbing at the offending feature, the silver picked up an apologetic-sounding squeak coming from somewhere at ground level.

Pale silver eyes watered lightly as he looked in the direction of the sound, seeing the worried [and dare he say it, almost _fearful_ look mixed in with it] stare of the green and immediately feeling a small stab of recompense. After all, if he had simply waited for him to lose interest, they wouldn't have had the problem. Lowering his head back to the ground, Gaotail gave the contrite-looking child a small nudge with a foreclaw, pushing him onto his back. Eyes widening in both surprise and incomprehension, Dragon looked back up at his temporary caretaker, suddenly getting an idea of what was going on when a very familiar, almost teasing gaze as the other's claw drumming temptingly against the dirt. Squeaking delightedly at the challenge, Dragon jumped up onto the larger reptile's paw, riding on the bouncing digits as Gaotail endeavored to give him a ride satisfying enough to make up for the rocky start.

And, if the rest of the evening went like this, maybe the wind dragon would be confident enough to undertake this task again.

* * *

So, thoughts?


End file.
